Vanilla Yogurt
by SmilesAreAllINeed
Summary: It was two weeks since she broke up with him.A week since she had found out she was carrying his baby.Six days since she had left the house.Three since she had slept and two since she had changed. Trory Oneshot


**Hey, it's me. I was sitting there eating my vanilla yogurt because my mom demands I have calcium and it dawns on me. The perfect One shot. Well not really. It's my only one shot but yah. **

**P.S. For all my Hayden Heiress readers, I know I missed my dead line. I'm currently devoted to a new story, and I sort of got sidetracked. I write in batches. Normally 3 chapters at a time because I am inspired but just wait a little longer and I'll come up with something amazing! **

**Now read on.**

Rory sat staring at her computer slowly typing away with the tip of the teaspoon in her mouth. She bobbed her head to the beat of the music that was playing somewhere in the back of their room.

She picked up her small Yoplait container filled with vanilla yogurt. Her mother would be so mad that she was eating something healthy. Personally, she did not particularly like yogurt but it felt like vanilla yogurt was the only thing she wanted to eat these days. Plus she always followed it up with a couple mini Snickers right after.

It sort of had become routine recently, sitting on her bed, wrinkled jeans and Yale sweatshirt on, typing away on her laptop, her 80's music lifting through the room, a Snickers bar off to the side, a container of yogurt in hand, hair thrown into a ponytail.

She had been like this for a week now, she hadn't changed for two days and she hadn't slept in three. Sleep had always been rare, but nothing like it had been this past week.

A week ago, she came home, shell-shocked. She went to the store got a bunch of yogurt and big bag of miniature Snickers bars and came straight back. She hadn't left the house since.

It was two weeks since she broke up with him. A week since she had found out she was carrying his baby. Six days since she had left the house. Four days since she had eaten a full meal. Three since she had slept and two since she had changed. Life seemed to stop or at least slow down.

She wanted to block it out, only think about her work.

But reality was fast catching up with her.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to be single and alone. Not at 23. She was supposed to be happily married. She was suppose to have a nice house and job.

But things don't always go according to plan.

She licked the sweet creamy substance off of her spoon before setting down the empty cup.

She dragged herself out of bed and changed into something more flattering. She pulled on a pair of light jeans and a baby tee. She stared at her stomach in the mirror. It didn't look any bigger…_yet_. She pulled on some flip flops and walked out of her apartment.

She looked up at the sun and gave a small smile, before hailing a cab and instructing the driver to go across town. She had to time this perfectly. She looked out the window and looked at the setting sun.

She got out and walked up the stairs to the second floor and knocked on his door.

He opened it hurriedly, dressed in a towel. He looked up at the girl, no the woman, who was standing in his doorway. He quickly moved to shut the door but she pushed out her arm stopping it.

"Please, I really have to talk to you." Rory plead with the blonde.

"_Fine_." He opened the door wider, instructing her to sit down. "I'm gonna change." He told her as he motioned to the bedroom.

Rory nodded weakly.

He came out looking as hot as ever.

"What?" He asked very bluntly.

Rory not exactly used to his coldness stuttered. "Ummm…uh"

"On with it!" He bit out harshly.

Rory got up, looked into his eyes and saw the fear, the love, and the sadness. She however didn't see any hate or dislike, so she knew he was acting.

She kissed him passionately but broke away after he started kissing back but before he had the chance to realize what happened.

"I'm sorry, I made a mistake." She took a breath. "And I'm carrying your baby."

And just like that, she walked out his door. No explanations, no demands, nothing but the facts.

She didn't explain it, because she had nothing to explain.

She wasn't in a position to demand anything, and she knew nothing but the facts.

She didn't want to change his decision, whatever it might be. She didn't want to take back anything, and she already had put herself on the line.

All the cards were on the table and everything that happened was up to him.

Back at the apartment, Tristan realized this too. She had given him a chance out, or in.

He knew he loved her. There was no doubt in his mind about that, and he knew he would love his child just as much. He wasn't going to be her dad. He wasn't going to be his dad.

He knew what he had to do. He pulled a Stanford sweatshirt over his head and ran out the door slamming it on his way out.

He knew after 8 years of knowing her that she wouldn't be at her house after this. She would go somewhere else, making him look for her.

He stopped running after 3 blocks. He went over her list of friends and family.

Paris came up first. He ran the last 2 blocks to her house.

He knocked impatiently on her door and she opened it slowly.

"Is she…" Tristan trailed off.

"Yes." Paris cut him off.

Tristan pushed his way past Paris.

"I need to talk to her!" He said as he rushed around the apartment.

"The room." she mumbled but Tristan heard her. He pushed open the bedroom door.

He saw Rory laying on the bed, her eyes slightly watery.

"Babe?" He asked.

Rory's eyes switched from the wall to the door.

"Tris?" She asked nervously, trying to figure out if he was actually there.

"Mare?" He answered.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I needed to talk to you too." He said as he walked into the room.

It was surreally calm.

Rory scooted over on the bed and leaned against the headboard. Tristan sat down at the end of the bed.

"I love you!" He blurted out.

"I know." Rory nodded not letting her guard down.

"I love you, and I forgive you, and I want to be a part of our child's life." He went on.

"Anything else?" She asked.

"Did I mention I love you?" He kept going.

"Several times" Rory smiled. "And I love you too!" She whispered.

Tristan let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Good!" He smiled before kissing his girlfriend.

**The end.**


End file.
